Politeness
by bobreke
Summary: ...Sasuke finally accepted Karin's proposal to have fun...


Название: Вежливость

Автор: bobreke

Состояние: законченное

Жанр: романтика, general

Пейринг: Суйгетсу\Карин

Дисклеймер: Масаси Кисимото

Размещение: только с указанием автора

От автора: ценю любые комментарии по работе

Искать Итачи было делом непростым. С одной стороны Акацуки, шиноби-отступники которых не найдешь если они сами этого не захотят, с другой стороны шиноби Листа которые преследуют Саске. Вся эта ситуация не нравилась Суйгетсу. Во первых, он не любил быть мишенью. Во вторых, он не любил следовать приказам, мечник ненавидел манипуляцию над ним во всех его проявлениях. А самое главное он не мог работать в команде, особенно с этой стервой Карин. Она постоянно его бесила, но больше всего когда включала заезжинную пластинку которая всегда начиналась со слов "Саске-кун!". Вот опять она что-то говорит младшему Учихе. Не трудно догадаться о чем идет речь, каждый раз одно и то же "Может мне перевезать твою рану?" или "Может нам вечером прогуляться?", ну и все тому подобное. Хотя мечник заранее знал содержание разговора, не смог удержаться и начал прислушиваться чтобы не пропустить нужный момент и бросить нелицеприятный комментарий в адрес своей красноволосой напарницы. Это было единственным развлечением в его скучной команде. Его мысли прервал голос Саске:

- Хорошо Карин. Пойдем сегодня в центральный трактир ближайшего городка и повесилимся. Думаю вы все заслужили немного отдыха.

Карин, Суйгетсу и Джуго застыли от удивления. Конечно девушка хотела остаться наедине с темноволосым парнем, но то что он согласился просто расслабиться уже было чудом, поэтому воротить нос от этого чуда она не собиралась. Красноволосая представительница слабой половины человечества первая пришла в себя после заявления их лидера о предстоящем совместном отдыхе.

- Превосходно! Оторвемся на полную катушку, - радостно захлопала в ладоши Карин. Эта ее по детски искренняя радость приковала к себе взгляды всех троих. Но каждый смотрел на нее по своему: Саске – снисходительно, Джуго – улыбаясь, а Суйгетсу – недоумивая. От этих пристальных взглядов девушка немного смутилась. Саске и Джуго отвернулись одновременно почувствовав неловкость. Но Суйгетсу немного задержал взгляд на девушке. Но раздраженный голос Карин привел его в чувства:

- Чего смотришь, рыбо-человек?

- Просто удивляюсь тому насколько глупо ты можешь выглядеть. С каждым разом все больше и больше, - ответил мечник.

- Заткнись! Как же ты меня достал! Когда-нибудь с задания вернуться только трое, и тебя в этой тройке не будет!

- Запомни дура! Я умру только после тебя!

- Вы идете или как? – послышался голос Саске. Им пришлось оставить на потом свой "разговор".

Они стояли у ворот небольшого городка. К счастью команда прошла не привлекая особого внимания. В городе было шумно, все чем-то занимались, громко разговаривали и смеялись. Все шло как по маслу, неизвестные путники не бросались особо в глаза. Ребята нашли небольшую гостиницу в конце главной улицы, она их устроила. Получив ключ от номера из двух комнат, все поднялись наверх. Сделали как всегда, ту что поменьше отдали Карин, а ту что побольше заняла мужская половина их команды. Комнаты шиком не отличались, но были чистые и уютные. В любом случае все было лучше чем темное логово Орочимару. Карин была удивительно веселой, не задирала Суйгетсу и даже почти не отвечала на издевательские выпады последнего. Еще бы! Саске наконец откликнулся на ее предложение, правда это будет не романтическое свидание тет-а-тет, там будут Джуго и этот противный Суйгетсу. Но на этот раз ее желанный Саске хотя бы не проигнорировал ее как обычно. Это было лучиком надежды. Но как известно женская логика уникальна, особенно если это логика влюбленной девушки, и она замечталась делая "свои" выводы на счет того что их безупречный лидер согласился на ее предложение.

- Ей, очкастая чего разлеглась? Это вообще-то наш диван, твоя комната там если ты не заметила, - прервал ее грезы противный голос светловолосого сокамандника. Ее раздражало как насмешливый тон этого шиноби из Тумана всегда возвращал ее в реальность и мешал думать о Саске.

- Отвали придурок! – раздраженно бросила девушка и с этими словами встала и зашагала в свою комнату.

- Наконец-то! – вскрикнул он стараясь не выдать свое разочарование насчет ее быстрого ухода, он ведь расчитывал помучить ее подольше. Она уже не слышала его комментария так-как закрыла за собой дверь.

Вечером вся команда пошла наконец расслабиться и выпить в ценральный трактир города. Карин была бы не прочь приодется, но с собой у нее не было подходящей для соблознения младшего Учихи одежды. Но девушка не страдала низкой самооценкой, поэтому вполне была довольна своим внешним видом.

- Здесь довольно прилично, - сказал Джуго. Они уже были внутри. Остальные члены команды огляделись, как бы анализируя слова сокамандника.

- Да! Очень даже неплохо! – отозвалась Карин. К ним подошел молодой официант и помог выбрать место. Заказав несколько бутылок саке и четыре порции суши разного вида, они начали пить и болтать ни о чем. Точнее говорила в основном Карин, все остальные слушали и нет-нет отвечали на ее вопросы или комментировали.

Они так просидели несколько часов. Саске, Джуго и Карин изрядно выпили и уже еле держались на ногах. Так-как Суйгетсу испытывал большую потребность в воде он не налягал на алкоголь как другие, а только немного пригубил их национального напитка. Мечник думал о том как они вернуться в гостиницу. Хотя городок был маленький но путь от трактира до гостиницы был довольно таки длинным, и он показался еще длиннее когда парень подумал что ему придется тащить этих троих на себе. Он состроил гримасу недовольства.

- И что мне прикажите делать, господа алкаши! – буркнул он.

Тут Карин решила доказать что она еще в состояние сама передвигаться, встала из-за стола и спотыкаясь побрела к барной стойке заказать еще саке. Суйгетсу решил не мешать девушке, его забавляла ее пьяная походка. Он насмешливо улыбался наблюдая за красноволосой напарницей. Но его улыбка постепенно сползла с лица, он и сам этого не заметил. Суйгетсу смотрел пристально, казалось его лицо ничего не выражало. Саске, бывшый даже в не трезвом состоянии очень наблюдательным посмотрел в сторону куда устремил свой взор мечник. И тут он понял почему улыбка исчезла с лица его напарника. У барной стойки к Карин приклеился какой-то здоровяк и весело что-то шептал ей на ухо. Саске еле заметно улыбнулся, что-то шепнул Джуго, но так чтобы Суйгетсу этого не заметил. Отступник из Тумана был тоже не промах в наблюдении, но в данный момент все его внимание прикавала сцена у барной стойки. Там здоровяк уже вовсю хозяйничал у плеч девушки неуклюжо обнимая ее. Карин и не пыталась отдернуть его руку. В глазах парня уже пылал гнев, но он не сдвинулся с места и продолжал смотреть на Карин. Объект его наблюдения и не думала возвращаться к напарникам. Прошло около пяти минут которые казались мечнику вечностью. В голове возникло множество вопросов: "С чего это меня начали заботить ее отношения с мужчинами? Она ведь всегда бегала за Саске, и я абсолютно ничего не чувствовал. Ну, может быть немного раздражался и все! Ну ладно, меня это очень сильно радражало, но это еще ничего не значит!"

- Отпусти! – его внутренний диалог перебил звонкий голос Карин. Он уже поднялся с места чтобы рвануть к ней, но тут его что-то остановило. "Я не хочу геройствовать. Да и она не хочет чтобы я ее спасал. Карин была бы счастлива если бы там оказался Саске, а не я." Он повернулся чтобы сказать своему лидеру что к Карин пристают, но лишь увидел как оба его напарника уснули положив головы на стол. "Вот черт! Что же делать?"

- Ну что ты ломаешься куколка? Тебе понравится, увидешь!– послышался голос здоровяка.

- Отстань! Я сплю с парнями только по своей воле идиот! – крикнула Карин.

- Да? А я вот всегда получаю желаемое! – и с этими словами он притянул уже уходившую девушку за волосы. Та вскрикнула от боли. Тут у горла здоровяка блеснуло лезвие огромного меча.

- Кажется сегодня ты не получишь желаемое! – усмехнулся Суйгетсу. Карин как будто сразу отрезвела когда услышала голос мечника. Она не видела лица напарника но ясно себе представляла его насмешливую улыбку, никогда в жизни она не была рада ей как сейчас. – Ну что отпустишь ее или будем решать вопрос по другому?

Здоровяк отпустил Карин и та с шумом опустилась на пол. Но Суйгетсу даже и не думал о том чтобы убрать свой меч.

- Я ее отпустил, убери меч. – сказал мужчина. Но мечник не шевельнулся. В нем колыхал гнев, хотя его лицо ничего не выражало. "Я его убью! Он посмел тронуть Карин! Стоп! С каких пор она стала просто Карин а не дурой или стервой?" его очередной мысленный диалог был прерван выше упомянутой девушкой.

- Отпусти его Суйгетсу! – он удивленно посмотрел на нее, но краем глаза все еще следя за мужиком и не убирая свой меч ни на дюйм от его горла. Карин подошла к парню и шепнула ему на ухо: - Мы не можем привлекать к себе внимания. Нас ведь ищут.

Ее доводы не убедили Суйгетсу, он считал что они и так привлекли к себе внимания и если он убьет этого ублюдка то это ничего не изменит. Но сам не зная почему он опустил меч.

- Убирайся! – бросил зловеще но уже спокойно шиноби-отступник. Здоровяк не заставил просить себя дважды и поспешно покинул трактир. Казалось посетители даже и не обратили внимание на все прозошедшее минуту назад.

Карин и Суйгетсу подошли к столику где спали Саске и Джуго. Девушка пыталась расшевелить Джуго, а Суйгетсу тем временем будил их темноволосого лидера. Разбудив сокамандников они побрели к гостинице. Мечник и его красноволосая напарница заключили негласное соглашение не говорить о произошедшем. Добравшись кое-как до номера, все-таки алкоголь сказывался на всех кроме Суйгетсу который как известно не пил, Джуго и Саске повалились сразу на большую кровать. Когда светловолосый шиноби подошел к кровати чтобы хотя бы разуть напарников он стал свидетелем очень необычного явления: их темноглазый лидер и его верный Джуго насмешливо улыбались. И тут он все понял. Тогда в баре, они специально сделали вид что спят чтобы у него не осталось другого выбора как прийти на помощь Карин. Он еле заметно улыбнулся им в ответ. "Но зря вы это сделали. И что с того что я это понял, она-то все равно будет бегать за Саске" подумал он.

Доносился шум воды из душа. Карин видимо решила охладиться перед сном. Мечник сидел на диване и слушал, шум воды его успакаивал. Он устало закрыл глаза: "Сегодня был долгий день. Надо поспать. Завтра проснусь, и все встанет на свои места. Мы с ней опять будем ругаться, она будет меня раздражать так же как и раньше! Уж это не должно изменится." – он усмехнулся над этой мыслью. Вдруг скрипнула дверь , он открыл глаза и увидел Карин, она направлялась к кровати где лежали Саске и Джуго, он даже и не заметил как в душе стихла вода. Она была в безформенном халате который висел в номере, но даже в этом она казалась ему красивой. Его передернуло от этой мысли. Мечник не подал и виду что его хоть как-то взолновал ее приход, но в горле все-таки пересохло, и он направился к столу где стоял кувшин с водой. Налив себе стакан живительной влаги (для него это было в буквальном смысле этого слова), он осушил его за считанные секунды. Карин поправив одеяло на спящих напрвилась к нему. "Что она хочет? Лучше бы ей вернуться в комнату, а то я за себя не отвечаю." подумал Суйгетсу, но не сказал ни слова и просто смотрел на красноволосую девушку. Карин подошла к нему, взяла из его рук стакан, налила воду из кувшина и выпила залпом пол стакана. "Видимо последствия алкоголя" подумал парень.

- Я бы и сама справилась, - вдруг заговорила она.

- Хорошо, в следующий раз буду иметь в виду, - бросил Суйгетсу и шагнул в сторону своего дивана. Но вдруг почувствовал ее прохладную ладонь на своей кисти.

- Спасибо ... – еле слышно проговорила она. Он повернулся и увидел ее покрасневшие глаза, казалось она сейчас заплачет. Сердце у него сжалось и в животе как-будто что-то взмахнуло крыльями. И он уже был не в силах сдержаться, быстрым движением толкнул девушку к себе и покрыл ее губы самым нежным поцелуем на который был способен. "Даже если она меня сейчас оттолкнет я смогу просто усмехнутся и сказать что мне стало ее жалко" думал мечник. Но Карин даже и не пыталась остановить его, вместо этого она раскрыла глаза от удивления и прибывала в состоянии аффекта. Парень оторвался на секунду:

- Ты можешь уже закрыть глаза, - усмехнулся Суйгетсу и возобновил поцелуй. Она послушно закрыла их и полностью отдалась чувствам.

- Не задавайся, я отвечаю просто из вежливости, - проговорила Карин сквозь поцелуй. Суйгетсу только усмехнулся этому жалкому подобию сопротивления.


End file.
